Born This Way
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Just another day in Fairy Tail High, with our beloved characters fighting for their right of freedom. Songfic - sort of - with a shoutout to an important anthem. LGTBIQ fic, don't hate on it. T for cursing and mentions of hatred towards differences. Established Gajevy. It's supposed to be a oneshot!


It was a brand-new day in Fairy Tail High, the sun shining in the sky and the birds singing. Who doesn't want a day like that? Nevertheless, the bell had just rung and the students were entering their first class of the day, happy – or not – to be back for another day of classes. Now, this first class of this specific group of people was English, where they were studying Literature. Austen, Dickens, and Orwell were some of the names. Some things exciting, others not really.

Now, before I start telling you this amazing story, I must talk about a handful of iconic people that made presence in this life-changing event. All from different hierarchy classes, but all friends, and you'll soon find out why. Now, these people are as varied as the colors of the rainbow, but as tight as spandex shorts. We have a basketball player, an art student, a bookworm, a player, a music student, a bad boy and fashionista. How can a group as varied as this one can be friends with one another, you ask?

They are childhood friends. Just because you took different turns on your road, doesn't mean you have to stop being friends! So, yeah. They're all nice people, friends with each other and life goes on. But there was one of the children that moved out. Her father was hired by a company and they had to move. Sure, the goodbye was hard, and lots of tears shed, but what's most important is that she – the child that left – came back eventually. Let's introduce the characters, shall we?

So, Natsu is basketball player. Nice guy, kind of dumb, kind of naïve, but he makes sure that everybody has a good time. Pink hair – salmon, actually (he made me say it) – and dark eyes. Gray is the player. By definition, he's a player, but he's kind – once you get to know him – and really sweet with the girls he dates. Dark hair, dark eyes (don't really see what the girls see in him; maybe it's the muscles). Lucy is the art student. She's kind, easily teased, and very beautiful. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Simple, no? Levy is the bookworm. She's a nerd, really. There's not much I can say about her except that she will _fight_ you to defend her fandom. Literally fight you – Gray has had a taste of that when he insulted her OTP. Blue hair and brown eyes.

Gajeel is the bad boy. Smoking behind the field, skipping classes, banging half of the girls in the school, fighting for no apparent reason… he's done it all! He also works as a mechanic part time. He has to put food on his table for him and his little sister Wendy. Black hair and crimson eyes. Mirajane is the fashionista. She's pretty, sweet, but with a nice and well played dark side. She's one of the moral supports of the group and she's very kind; hey, let's break some stereotypes because fashionistas can be sweet too! White hair and blue eyes. And last but least… Mune. Okay fine, Mune is not her real name. Her real name is Cordelia, but she doesn't like it. She's the girl that left – and came back. She's a music student and she's the biggest open book you can ever meet. If she doesn't like you, she will say it. Light steel blue hair and green eyes.

Now back to the story.

Lucy, Levy and Mirajane were already in the classroom. Lucy with a skirt and a tee, Levy with a hoodie and jeans, and Mirajane with a nice yellow summer dress. Gray was in the back of the class, sleeping, rocking a tank top and some loose jeans, and Gajeel was leaning against the window, eyes closed. He was wearing leather. I'll let you design his outfit. Mune was entering the classroom at the moment, v-neck tee, jeans and sneakers. She sat next to Lucy and winked at her, before pulling out her phone and pausing the music that was blasting through her earplugs. The class started in a hurry, with the teacher distributing some sheets and telling the students to open in page 394 and answer the questions.

Fifteen minutes after the class started, Natsu barged in panting, looking as messy as my hair after a nap – a rat's nest. Everyone looked up to him – including the teacher – and Mune started laughing, Gray and Lucy following right after. He closed the door behind himself and apologized to the teacher, before throwing his bag to his table and walking towards Mune, slamming his hands on her table.

"You little bitch! How could you?!" he shouted.

"Okay, first of all, good morning, you rude thang."

"I'm gonna kill you." He smirked.

"What did I do this time?" she rose an eyebrow.

"You took the battery of my phone and decided to change the time of every clock I have in the house!" he screamed.

"Okay, that sounds pretty funny," she laughed "but it wasn't me."

"You were the only one in my house last night." He deadpanned.

"So?"

"So, you were the only one that could do it!"

"Natsu, just because you froze my flute does not mean I will avenge you like that." She smirked.

"That's what this is about?! That was months ago!"

"No, it's not. This is about you pranking that kid in the park yesterday." She admitted "The kid was my cousin, jackhole."

"Come on, Mune!"

"Sit down, you're disturbing the class." She smirked, watching him take his seat "Oh and Natsu? I wouldn't drink the water if I were you."

"Bitch!"

"Mr. Dragneel, enough! Detention." The teacher exclaimed. The rosette left the room after taking the paper, and Mune started laughing.

"What did you do to his water?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. But I was going to." the bluenette laughed "What can I say? I like keeping him on the edge."

"I know. I remember the last time you pranked him. He was paranoid for over two months." The blonde noticed.

"And all I actually did was steal his clothes from locker room." She chuckled "Imagine that."

The class continued with no further interruptions, and the teacher didn't ask for much of the students because – with a sharp eye from Mirajane – he, apparently – was hungover. When the bell rang once more, the teacher groaned and pointed out to the door, before slamming his head against his desk and groaning a 'should've stayed at home'. The group left the classroom and dispersed, they had different classes now. They met up with Natsu, and he apologized to Mune, whom nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and beginning to talk about his next match.

(•⊙ω⊙•)

Lunch time came, and everyone invaded the cafeteria. Natsu was the first one to get there, alongside Gray and they were currently fighting over who was to take the first slice of pizza. The four girls arrived right after, followed by Gajeel and another friend that they met in school, Erza. She was the President of the Students Association and she was just about the scariest woman anyone had ever met. Red hair and kind brown eyes, but don't let her femininity fool you. The girl was scary.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting down on their usual table.

"Hello Natsu. I heard you got yourself in the detention again." She rose an eyebrow "Care to explain that?"

"Not really, no." he grinned "But it wasn't my fault."

"Of course not." She turned back to the girls "As I was saying, the Headmaster wants us to organize an event to 'show off' the school more. He wants a competition, but can only be in one day. And unfortunately, for the date that he 'suggested' we already have the game against Blue Pegasus. So, off with the idea of a healthy day."

"Hum… book club?" Levy suggested, looking up from her _1984_.

"No, Levy. You know the library doesn't have enough to provide." Erza shook her head.

"Fight club?" Gajeel suggested, absorbed in his current activity: playing with Levy's locks of hair.

"First rule of fight club?" Mune rose an eyebrow.

"We never talk about fight club." Gray declared, sitting down next to her "What's popping?"

"Erza wants an event that only happen in a day, provides a winner and recognition for the school." She explained.

"Oh. Charades?"

"Nah." The redhead let out.

"Urban Do you want to be a millionaire." Mune smirked.

"…what?"

"A 'Do you want to be a Millionaire' but with Urban questions!"

"Explain yourself." Gajeel asked.

"Or at least give an example." Levy said.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to witness the game of the century. Urban do you want to be a Millionaire! Now, first question, and know that if you don't answer this right you are to be considered an alien…" she cleared her throat "WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!" half of the people in the cafeteria shouted out and began to howl, while Levy, Mirajane and Lucy started laughing.

"Half of the people here won. You… are out." She grinned.

"That's a great idea for an actual game, but not for a school event." _(wink wink, I want creator rights.)_

"How about a talent show?" Lucy suggested.

"That's a good idea, but don't you think that the word 'talent' is too vague? We only have a day, and most of the girls that think they are special here will want to sign in."

"Singing competition then." Natsu suggested "Luce could enter. I've heard her sing, it's awesome."

"And that… is an awesome idea." Erza smiled "If you'll excuse me, I am in need to meet the Headmaster. We need to talk about the upcoming talent show."

"Good luck!" Lucy exclaimed "I don't sing that well."

"Ya sure?" Mune rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Check this out." She whispered in Gray's ear, before turning to Lucy and smirking, beginning to sing.

 _Who do you think you are,  
Running 'round leaving scars_

And Lucy immediately joined her.

 _Collecting your jar of Hearts  
And tearing love apart!  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all._

"Who can't sing?"

"Me." Gray smirked.

"Thought so. So, who's gonna participate? Asides Lucy, because we all know I'm gonna sign that sheet with her name." Mune affirmed.

"Hey!"

"I might join." Natsu said "If it doesn't clash with the game."

"Cool. Gajeel?"

"Nah. Just a stupid talent show."

"Gray, I know you can't… Mira?"

"No, I don't think so." She smiled "But I wouldn't mind assisting in the wardrobe section."

"Why don't you ask Erza when she gets the approval?" Gray suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"What about you Mune?" Levy asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Come on, we all know that your voice is a killer. Why don't you join?"

"Meh, I wanna give you guys a chance to win." She chucked "But no. I don't think I'll go."

"Bet you're scared." Natsu smirked.

"I sang in your mom's wedding, and you think I'm scared?" she rose an eyebrow.

"That was two months ago. People change."

"Not that fast, you moron. I can sing well, I just don't feel like going on that talent show."

"Sing then." Gajeel smirked.

"You want me to sing right now?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." She grabbed her bottle of water and climbed on top of the table, exclaiming "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! Gajeel here is daring me to sing, and such wish shall come true. I want everyone that knows this song to join me in the chorus. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" the crowd exclaimed.

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

The crowd started shouting out their approval and Mune smirked down at Gajeel "Sweet dreams sucka."

●ᴥ●

Three days had passed after that conversation with Erza. When the group arrived school the next day, they were met with the view of a large poster with the title 'Fairy's Voice'. Gray stepped forward and read out loud "'Do you think you have what it takes to be the next Voice of Fairy Tail High? Write your name/names (if a group) and sign up to get a contract with Columbia Records for a year!'. Shit!"

"What? They got an opening contract with Columbia?! Oh, I'm definitely signing in." Mune smirked.

"Yeah, but are you sure that you win against Sarah May? I mean, she's a Music mage." Natsu scratched his head.

"And I'm a Dream mage, but magic runs out. Besides, it takes more than magic in your blood to know how to sing. Lucy is a Celestial Mage and she knows how to sing!" Mune explained "I'm joining in."

"Good luck Mune." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"We better get to our classes." Gajeel noted, watching Levy pull a pen and give it to the green-eyed woman, as she signed her name and Lucy's "I'm looking Ivan in the eye and he's gonna get us detention."

"Let's go!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing Mune's arm and pulling her to class "Bye guys!"

Wednesday was the hardest day for them to be together like usual. Lucy had art class during the free period and Mirajane was working in the café across the street to make some extra cash. Mune always disappeared at that time, and no one ever knew where she was. At lunch, if they could squeeze five minutes together was a blessing, because Gray had his reunions with the Audio Visuals group and Gajeel had to pick up his sister from school and take her home, where their cat Lily took care of entertaining the child for the afternoon, when Gajeel was at school.

Classes were the worst, they never had any classes together on Wednesdays, with no dumb Natsu to distract them or sneaky Mune to pull pranks and bite remarks. Strangely, they were their worst classes – you know, them being alone and undistracted. After school, Natsu had practice and Mune had music class, so they couldn't crash at the café Mira worked on and do their homework. It was the only day they complained about, and the only day where the happy laughter of the group didn't echo in the hallways.

Which was why Mune found strange that, while she was sitting on her desk, trying to finish her ten-page Literature essay while listening to some good old Five Finger Death Punch, her phone stopped mid-song only to play Power, by Little Mix, the ringtone she had set for Lucy Heartfilia. Removing the headset, she answered the call and put it over her ear. At first, she heard nothing, just some white noise. But then…

 _"_ _M-Mune?"_ she heard Lucy whisper.

"Lucy. What's up?"

 _"_ _I… I need to talk to you."_

"Lucy, is everything okay? It's almost…" she let out, glancing at the red number in the bottom right corner of her computer screen "2am!"

 _"_ _I… I just needed someone to talk to. Gray is probably is his recent girlfriend, Natsu's asleep and neither Mira nor Levy would understand."_ She tried.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you… are you crying?!"

 _"_ _Can you come over? Please?"_ her soft voice begged from the other side of the line and Mune sighed.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

 _"_ _Thank you."_ The blonde whispered before hanging up the call.

"Fuck my life." The young woman groaned, saving her project once more and stripping down of her shorts, grabbing on a pair of ripped jeans and a bra, putting them on before grabbing a jacket and pocketing her phone. She climbed down the stairs and grabbed a pen from the kitchen drawer, writing a note to her mom: _'Lucy called in the middle of the night, she was crying. I'm at her house. Love, Moony'_. Grabbing her skateboard, she took her house keys and left, locking the door behind her, before running down the street and hopping on her skate, quickly arriving Lucy's house.

 _'_ _I'm here. Open your window.'_ She texted Lucy and immediately the window closest to the tree opened, and the blonde's face could be seen.

"Hurry up." She whispered and Mune nodded, hiding the skateboard under the house's stairs before climbing the tree, jumping inside her balcony and stepping inside her room.

"What's going on, Lucy?" she asked, undoing her sneakers.

"I need to tell you something. It's urgent." The blonde sat on her bed, in her pajamas.

"Go ahead."

"I… something happened in the school today. When… when you left like you usually do."

"In free period? You have art class in the free period." The green-eyed teen sat next to her on the bed, leaning against the pillows.

"I know. Art class went good, we're starting with the shapes of the human body." Lucy told her.

"That's cool. What happened?"

"Well, the class ended and I… I left, but I forgot my notebook inside the classroom. When I went to get it, teacher told me that Sarah May had taken it to give me. Thing is, I walked by her and she gave me nothing, she didn't even say anything."

"Sarah May's a hoe. You should know that."

"I know now." Lucy gulped "When I found her again, I asked for my notebook back. And they… they started insulting me and stuff like that. Calling me names."

"Why would they do that?" Mune frowned.

"Because of the content of that notebook. It was the grey one that I left in the classroom."

"Your so-called diary? Fuck. Lucy…!"

"I know… They ran away and few minutes later, I was hearing a passage from my… diary read on the speakers of the school. Everyone heard it."

"Okay. What was the passage? A wet dream, a confession, a bad experience… a bad date?"

"They read the part that I… that I finally wrote down in words the truth about me." The blonde started whimpering again, hiding her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?"

"That's why I asked you to come! Because I… because the rest of the guys already know because of that shocking revelation, but I wanted you to hear it from me! Because they're probably judging me right now, and I can't have the same from you."

"Lucy! What are you trying to tell me?! Stop beating around the bush!" Mune grabbed her arms and forced her to look at her.

"I… I'm gay, Mune." The blonde declared.

"… I know you're extremely joyful. What did they say about you?"

"Mune, stop playing around, I'm serious."

"Hi serious, I'm Mune. What did they say?"

"I'm gay, Mune! I like girls!" Lucy snapped.

"Lesbian?"

"Yes!"

"… so?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? I like girls, Cordelia, not guys!"

"… again, so?"

"Why do you keep saying 'so'?"

"That's it? That's what they announced to the entire school? That you're homosexual?"

"Yes! You think that's a small thing?!" she asked. Mune was quiet for a few moments before speaking:

"Lucy, are you okay with it? I mean, with liking girls?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want everyone to know like this."

"But you think that me and the guys won't accept you, you being lesbian?" she asked again.

"Yes…?"

"Lucy, I have something to tell you. I have had this" she pointed between the two of them "conversation three times already. And all with members of our group."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you that I've had – counting with you now – four people coming out to me. And you think that I care? You're still my friends. You're still you."

"So, I'm not alone?"

"Lucy, we have what? A group of seven people?"

"Yeah. Not counting with Erza."

"Lucy, only two of them are straight."

"What?! Who?"

"Gray and Mirajane."

"What? Natsu, Gajeel and Levy are not straight?"

"Exactly. And neither am I."

"You're not straight?"

"No. We have different sexualities. Want me to tell you so that your ass can feel less insecure?"

"Sure."

"I was gonna wait to see if any of them came out to the crew, but your good enough of an actress to pretend to be surprised when and if they do."

"Okay."

"Natsu is gay. And he has the hots for Gray, fyi. Levy and Gajeel? They're together, in a romantic relationship. Levy is pansexual and Gajeel is demisexual."

"Demisexual?"

"Look it up. As for me… I'm bisexual. Do you have anything to say?"

"I guess we don't know that much about you as we think." She smiled.

"Lucy, there's nothing wrong with being of a different sexuality, you know? It's part of who you are, and quoting Lady Gaga, a different lover is not a sin. You were born this way."

"Thank you… Want to crash?" Lucy smiled

"Sure." Mune nodded, stripping down her pants and getting inside the bed "Goodnight Lucy."

(●⌒∇⌒●)

The days went by fast, the news of Lucy's revealed sexuality shook the school, and the girl tried not to let herself care, but the truth was, it hurt. But something happened. From the second the first insult was thrown in her direction, Gajeel wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her to him as Levy jumped on the student and started beating him with her thick orange binder. The blonde suspected that Mune had said something because Gajeel, Natsu and Levy now acted like a barrier around her, the three plus Mune getting themselves in various detentions for her.

"So, Lucy…" Levy called, in the middle of English class "How are you? Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, the singing competition. Remember?"

"I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"Sure. Mirajane wanted me to tell you that she has your outfit ready. For tomorrow."

"Thank you Levy."

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing what's on your heart. But… a word of advice?"

"Yes, please."

"You have a chance to become the boss of the entire school. You have the opportunity to shut everyone's mouth with these… comments. Use it."

"Okay… I will."

"If you go to the person that I think you will go for advice… ask her what is our anthem." Levy smiled, and went back to the book she was reading "And know that we will sing along with you. All four of us."

"Thank you Levy." Lucy smiled "Really."

"Of course, Lulu!"

The day for the show had finally come and the schedule had been set. The numerous people singing would start their performance past 4.30 pm because Hibiki, the star captain from Blue Pegasus demanded that the game started earlier when he got the winds that Mune was going to sing – apparently, he was a fan of hers. So, the game was finished (Fairy Tail won) and the boys were given ten minutes to shower, dress and present themselves in the stadium once more, where they were setting up the stage. Needless to say that the last male was entering the stadium five minutes before the deadline.

Numerous girls went, and males too. Natsu had his turn too, bringing the crowd to tears with an amazing performance at the sound of 21 Guns, by Green Day, and Sarah May with her backup singers singing along with her Break Free, from Ariana Grande, it was time for Mune to come upstage. And there she was. Her long wavy hair, dancing behind her, and her slender body, covered with a short sleeved dark green army button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and tucked inside a pair of black leggings, a pair of brown knitted wedge booties and a choker around her neck. She took her position in front of the mic and lowered to her height before letting the music play and started singing Fighter, by Christina Aguilera.

… Needless to say that she killed it, and the crowd was going wild by the middle of it.

"People, there is one last person after me in this competition. Her name is Lucy. She was accused of being different by no other than her colleagues, her classmates… but her true friends stood by her. And got a few detentions for it. She has a message for you today, and I'm gonna be there, right by your side, and I'm gonna scream that message alongside her. I ask of you, of those you follow the same principle, to join me and show her some loving."

She left the stage and sat next to Natsu who smiled down to her and kissed her forehead, whispering a 'thank you'. Lucy came upstage and stood under the light. Her hair was half-up locked with a navy-blue bow, and she was wearing a flowery top bustier, a circle navy blue skirt, pink Lita shoes and a necklace with a rainbow flag. She smiled down to Mune and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Mune stretched her arm and shook Levy's leg, nodding at her, before turning back to Mirajane and winking. All of them (Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Levy and Mune) stood up and screamed:

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M! Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby!"

Lucy laughed and began singing…

 _My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]  
Don't be!_

As the crowd cheered and her friends sang along with her – yes, even Gajeel – Lucy felt like she could take on the world. Smiling brightly and wiping the tears from her eyes, she continued…

 _Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth_

 _A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Throwing a mic for Mune to catch, Lucy was not disappointed when her friend continued with the faster part, earning cheers from everyone:

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient_

 _Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way_

Lucy smiled when her friend was done, wanting nothing more than continue and show everyone that she was real, that she was proud of herself. So, she continued…

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave._

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way_

 _I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!_

And the people that were rocking to the song, all the people that were cheering on her, finished "Same DNA, but born this way. Same DNA, but born this way!"

The talent show ended with tears and laughter, and Lucy knew that she had done it. The next day when she arrived school, no word was directed against her; quite the contrary, everyone was supporting her and her choices, and not one homophobic comment was thrown in any direction. Only later that day was that she found out that Makarov, the Headmaster had punished Sarah May and her crew for stealing and hurting Lucy's feelings and mental well-being, and she couldn't stop thanking the old man.

Sure, Lucy didn't win the competition, but she became an inspiration for everyone in that school. Once the school year ended, the group was all at the airport, saying goodbye to Mune. She was on her way to LA, to fulfill her contract with Columbia Records (she won the talent show), and everyone was happy about her. As she said goodbye, Gajeel kissed Levy and Mirajane started screaming when she saw it, her bet with Gray won.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, and I'm going to take you all to LA to see what the life there is like, okay?"

"Deal." Everyone agreed.

"Hey, Mune?" Lucy called.

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed the most."

"You're welcome. There's nothing we can change, you silly. We're born this way."

And she's right… we were born this way.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"It doesn't matter what color, sex, religion, age, sexual orientation, etc., everyone should have the same freedoms and liberties." – Lance Bass

"I got 99 problems, and society's attitude towards things such as sexual orientation and gender identity is, like, 98 of them." – Unknown

"Somebody's sexual preference is, like, who cares?" – Toby Keith

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone out there that is still struggling with their own sexuality, there's no need to be worried and scared. People believe you and support you for who you are, and it's not who you fancy or who you want to bed that will define you. I've been there, and I've came out of the closet to the world. It's just another freedom that you allow yourself to have. And in this Golden cage, who doesn't want to be free?**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
